


in this game, i own the rules

by storiesofthem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Confident Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Stripper Louis, and a wig and eye makeup, louis gives zayn a lapdance, sorta power bottom louis? sorta, zayn is a businessman but it’s hardly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofthem/pseuds/storiesofthem
Summary: if zayn believed in the ‘love at first sight’ shit, he thinks this is what it would feel like.based off of zayn’s ‘entertainer’ music video.





	in this game, i own the rules

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic that i’ve written (and actually completed). i feel sorta proud of it. kudos and sharing this fic with your friends is much appreciated! this is a work of fiction and i, in no way, own any contents to zayn’s wonderful music video nor do i know zayn or louis personally. please keep this work within the fandom. enjoy!

The lights were a shade of fluorescent pink, illuminating the rich bodies of the several different men scattered throughout the strip club. 

The bodies swaying on the stage were clearly much more exposed than the customers who cheered and applauded as one of the dancers took a bow of his hips towards the floor. Money began to slip into the top of the boy’s shorts, and Zayn resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sure, the boy was attractive and would sure to be a great partner for the night, but that type of solicitation was never quite as fulfilling to Zayn. 

He had admittedly always been a bit selfish when it came to sex. He had always wanted his partner for himself and his eyes only. He felt comfort in the intimacy of booking a separate room in the club to fulfill his desires. 

His day was shit- stacks of papers piled onto his desk and meeting after meeting had exhausted the man. He needed a treat.

After checking in with the manager who oversees the private bookings, he was led to a room. Sitting down on the couch and heaving out a sigh, he loosened his tight suit tie and spread his legs. He figured he’d rest his eyes a bit before his boy for the night arrived. 

The door opened shortly after Zayn had just shut his eyes, and he looked up to find a beautiful boy before him.

Dressed in white lace panties and a skin revealing black shirt, the boy wore a platinum blonde (almost white) bob-cut wig on his head. God, Zayn could come just from the sight of him. 

The boy smiled a warm, flirtatious smile and shut the door softly as he walked towards Zayn. He made it a point to walk slowly, edging Zayn on to obviously tease. The show had started. 

As he reached the sofa where Zayn sat, he tapped the older mans knee and straddled his lap with each leg on one side of Zayn’s body. 

“Hello darling,” the boy spoke softly, smiling into Zayn’s hazel eyes. 

The boy’s eyes were big, and a beautiful shade of blue. His eyelashes were long and defined, and his eyes popped as Zayn could make out the wings of his perfectly drawn eyeliner. The boys lips were small, a soft shade of pink. Zayn wanted to kiss them. 

His body had Zayn drooling, and the further down he looked the harder he got. He had a small, toned stomach and a dainty chest. His hips were all curves, and his bum, from what Zayn could see and feel, was something to die for. 

“Hello,” Zayn said back, hinting a friendly smirk towards him. “What should I be calling you tonight, baby?”

“You can call me Louis,” Louis spoke, tapping Zayn’s nose softly.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. Zayn, that’s mine,” Zayn said. 

Louis smiled a bashful smile and then shoved Zayn’s back to press fully against the back of the sofa. Okay. Zayn is fine. He’s just as hard as a rock because he has a tiny boy wearing panties on top of him. And makeup. And a fucking wig. He’s so fucked. 

Zayn may or may not have blacked out for a minute (not literally, just far lost in his thoughts about Louis. On top of him. God.) and he came back to Louis grinding down once onto his lap. A few seconds later, Louis did it again, slightly harder. As the seconds grew, Louis’ grinds became more ambitious. He could feel his clothed cock, covered by his suit slacks, riding in between Louis’ lace covered cheeks. It felt beyond amazing. The first time Louis had let out a whimper, Zayn groaned and grabbed his hips with both hands, holding him down for a second right over his cock. Louis could feel how hard the man was, which influenced his thrusts even more. 

Soon enough, Louis was giving Zayn a full blown lap dance, swiveling his hips in the sexiest motions. He was an expert at this, and Louis took absolute pride in knowing how good he was. He knew how to move his hips. He knew how to make men feel good. He knew what his body could do and spent years perfecting it to not only please the men he showed his body off too, but for himself. He knew that being confident in his body and knowing how it worked would make him an even better professional. 

He knew the stigma behind sex workers. He knew that often times people portrayed workers like him as people just doing it for the money and no enjoyment was ever involved. Maybe this was true for others, but never for Louis. He loved what he did. He loved making other people feel good. He loved showing off his body and being able to use it. And he really loved giving this dance to Zayn. 

Zayn was possibly one of Louis’ most attractive clients. Zayn’s hair had been died blonde, along with his thick facial hair. He somehow managed to pull that look off and look powerful. His eyes were a beautiful hazel and his eyelashes were thick and long (like his cock, Louis could tell). His skin was a beautiful caramel color that contrasted with Louis’ tan, but light skin. He had these beautiful plump limps that Louis fantasized about kissing. So he did. 

Zayn’s lips immediately molded against his, and his tongue took little time to sweep into Louis mouth and battle for dominance. Zayn obviously won, Louis loved being submissive in bed in any way that he could, especially with a man like Zayn. 

He started to thrust his hips towards Zayn’s body, his own hard cock rutting against Zayn’s abs. He could feel the material of the lace and one of the buttons on Zayn’s button up jacket rubbing against his shaft and a shock was sent up his body.

Zayn moved his eyes downwards to Louis’ clothed cock and marveled at the sight of the lace just covering his tip. He could tell how on edge the boy was, so he helped by holding the boys hips and lifting his hips up to meet with Louis’ grinding ass. They both moaned loud at the contact, foreheads resting against one another’s. 

“You like that, little one,” Zayn questioned, lifting Louis’ head up and planting his lips onto his again. Zayn reached with his other hand to pinch what he could of Louis’ clothed tip, and Louis came immediately. If Zayn thought Louis was sexy at first, he had no idea how irresistible he would look as he came. 

His lips were red and slightly bigger than they originally had been and his body was shining with a thin layer of sweat. He was absolutely gorgeous and if Zayn believed in the love at first sight shit, he thinks this is what it would feel like. As Louis began to come down from his orgasm, he rested his hands on Zayn’s waist and rested his head in the crease of Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn steadied his hands on Louis’ hips, both of them sitting in a comfortable post-euphoric silence. Leaving a small kiss to Zayn’s tattooed neck, Louis sat back and smiled.

“Thank you for the good time, baby. See you ‘round,” Louis said and kissed Zayn’s lips softly. Then, standing up and yes, purposefully swaying his hips, he walked out of the room. 

So, Zayn was shocked. He went from having the prettiest boy he’s ever seen sitting on his lap and coming to being left alone in a dark lit room. And he realized he was too caught up in Louis that he never got the chance to come. Fuck. 

Zayn waited a moment and sighed. It was a fun time, but it was so short (and he never got to come. He’s a bit mad.). As he began to walk to the door, it opened again and Louis walked in. 

“Hi,” Louis whispered. “Sorry I left, had to get my bag. Ready?”

Zayn blinked. Ready for what? “Uh, ready for what?”

Louis just giggled and grabbed his hand in his own and led Zayn out of the room. And eventually out of the club, into an Uber, and into his bed. 

When Zayn woke up the next morning, he found himself in a bed that wasn’t his, and a beautiful Louis lying beside him, sound asleep. 

He was the luckiest man ever, even though he had 20 missed calls from work. He was two hours late. It would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, thank you! keep your eye out for more fics from me. you can follow me on twitter at zouisrec (i reccomend zouis fics from all different authors on ao3 there!)


End file.
